Quietus
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: As far as I was concerned history wouldn't repeat itself. We're not all exactly geniuses, but we're not that stupid, oblivious and cowardly - well, most of us aren't. No, history wouldn't repeat itself - it would do much, much worse. T/M - Violence Gore
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is most definitely still in the works. We've been doing all this stuff on the Holocaust and Anne Frank and it's been getting me in quite a mood. Most of my English class I've been thinking about this because my teacher always says, "History won't repeat itself." And honestly, I pray it doesn't, but it's been getting me thinking, 'well what if it would? What if it did?'

So that's where this comes in.

I'm going to note, this is my first story with any amount of gore and gruesomeness and I'll put efforts into making it as real and disturbing without making it gruesome, fake and...well, disturbing in a different sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, I do not promote any violence, this is a horrible thing to get an inspiration to write, but..well...it's hard to understand.

* * *

As far as I was concerned history wouldn't repeat itself. History couldn't repeat itself. We're not all exactly geniuses, but we're not that stupid, oblivious and cowardly - well, most of us aren't. Well, some of us aren't but it doesn't matter. We have history itself to help if that ever were to happen. Not to mention technology and all that helpful stuff.

Frankly though, none of that seems to be helping. In fact, most of this 'helpful' stuff is becoming very unhelpful. If you dare to go outside when they tell you not to, not only do alarms just go off and alert everyone, but someone will be on you in 3 seconds tops with a weapon that is just a monstrosity to mankind. I witnessed it once from the window, it's no wonder I have nightmares all the time. Not like if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't.

No, history wouldn't repeat itself - it would do much, much worse.

* * *

Okay give me your thoughts. I'm going to need a lot of help from most of you readers(if there are any...?). This is just the Prologue. Good? bad? Go for it? Trash it? You tell me..please:)  
Also, Hold Me Tight is on a hiatus again. I need to make a few more of these chapters, then I'll continue writing for HMT.

RxR

Signed,

MichaellaLoe


	2. Chapter 2

Hello:)

This is very hard, by the way, because I am writing from a different point of view and tense. So don't be surprise if I use a 'ed' or anything past tense because that's just how I usually write. Um, what else, oh and everything's going to be described better as the story progresses. I just need more brainstorming time. Also, some character's are out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or any of it's characters. Or anything else.

* * *

My name is Theresa. I'm 18 years old; I'm currently living with a group of "young adults" in a basically torn down building in "the ghetto". You see, about 2 years ago the world began falling apart. The suicide bombers started attacking everywhere all over the world, 9/11 basically repeated, so people started freaking out because of the conspiracy theory. The USA president got assassinated, along with every president following him. Then suddenly the war got increased. My mother died when I was young so I was really only left with daddy and my nanny. Being raised in a very high maintenance mansion is different from how I'm living now, no doubt, but I manage. I wasn't like the other rich girls - I was a black belt at the age of 12, had an amazing sense of direction, and, did I mention a sixth sense? Yes, I was what you'd consider, aside from a freak and what some would 'diagnose' as schizophrenic, clairvoyant. I could also do some mind control over smaller animals and vulnerable people and a little mind reading. Not that anyone knew. I'd either be experimented on or thrown in some type of asylum because I'd be a psycho, because I need more of a reason to be killed.

So here I am alone without a family. Not even any friends. Not that I care; everyone's going to die anyways, and I'm not talking in an eventual sort. I'm talking within the next year or so. With all the, more or less, updated death and concentration camps, suicide bombers, air bombings, and shootings, you're bound to die within a year.

I'm wandering the streets, just like yesterday and the day before. I suddenly hear a bang beside me down the alley. I instinctively look over, but there's nothing there. I abruptly get knocked to the ground as a guy runs right past me (slash, over me). I sit up and watch him turn into my building. _Asshole._I continue walking around for endless hours until it starts getting dark. Let's just say, you don't want to be caught out wandering in the night – unless you want to get raped, tortured and murdered in a short period of time and not necessarily in that order. So I walk back to the destroyed building I call home. I come face to face with a boy about my age with purple hair. Suddenly my rude side takes over me. "Oh, hello Mr. I-like-to-run-people-over-man. So nice to meet you," I say with heavy sarcasm. He looks down at me with an upset look. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that, truly. There was this guy chasing me, I think he stopped shortly before I ran into you. I hope you can forgive me." He sounded sincere. "Whatever, it's not like it killed me," I said in a monotone voice.

"Was that supposed to be some type of pun?" He asked as he began following me. I thought about answering him, but I choose not to answer him. Instead, I sit down on a springy, hard chair; he sits across from me on the floor. "So, uh, what's your name?" He asks me. I eye him suspiciously. "Theresa. Yours?"

"Archie," He says simply. I looked into his eyes for a minute, and I can see a lot of pain in them. Not that any person right now isn't feeling pain. I see more pain, like a hidden pain, almost as if he's used to it. "So, is this where you live?" He asks. "Basically. Me and tons of other random people. Hey, are you from around here?"

"Um, I'm from a town like an hour away. I lived on the streets, so I'm mostly used to this," He said simply. I didn't want to pry, but I'm a curious person, so I ask, "Why? For how long?"

"Well, I was about 8; it was Christmas Eve. My family wasn't exactly the most functional or the kindest. Anyways, I was playing outside in the snow and it was getting dark so I decided to go in for supper," He paused. I gave him a look that signals him to continue. "I went for supper and the, uhh, the door was locked." I look at him confused. He cleared it up by saying, "The door was locked, but they were still inside. I climbed the tree and look through the window, and they were all eating happily together. I climbed down and tossed a rock at the window to get their attention, but they just ignored me. Went to the door and rang the door bell, and they ignored me again. I sat outside the hour for hours until I decided to leave."

I sit there silently. I can feel a little water in my eyes, but he looks so..solid. "Oh my god," I mutter to myself. "That's horrible. Who could do that?" I asked no one in particular. "Yeah, but whatever, that was 10 years ago." He says. I note the fact that he's 18. "What about you? Where do you come from?" He asks.

I almost feel bad about now having to tell my story of a glorious life compared to his. "Um, my dad was a business man who owned a cattle ranch. You know the mansion on the hill?" I ask; he nods in reply. "That was my house, until they took it over and took my dad. I managed to get away, they killed my nurse though." I think about my last addition with a sick vision. The blood all over my bedroom walls still haunts me. Archie notices the look at my face and asks me, "What?" I look at him, "Well they killed her in my room before they took my dad or the house. I walked in and there she was bloody and pale in a puddle of blood on my bed. There was blood all over the walls and, ugh, it was just horrific." His face drops from curiosity to solemnity.

"That's..scarring." I look at him and nod in agreement. A quick pain split my brain, I know that I'm about to have a vision. _It's twilight and there is fire splattered everywhere. Archie was running and screaming. Suddenly he fell to the ground bleeding._

"Theresa! Are you okay?" He yells. I shake my head and look back at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, um, don't go outside tomorrow. Or if you do come back late noon, okay?"

"Okay," He says and eyes me suspiciously. "Thanks." I say back with a smile.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter one. Of course, it's just an introductory type of chapter. Next chapter as new character(and a familiar one at that) comes in. And yes, please tell me your opinions on this, even if you want to say it's horrible and it sucks. Um..oh, I just want to say that Archie's story is based off of Tarja Turunen's song Boy and the Ghost. And that's about all.

Now, I put this up to see if it would help get reviews. But uh, I doubt it will, so I therefore, probably won't continue it.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


End file.
